Nintendo Town
"Mobile phone gaming rules! Freemium is our future! Anything not mobile phone gaming is history!" ---The infamous quote that can be found if the game is booted up after uninstalling any of the promoted Angry Birds fan games. Nintendo Town 'is a fanmade iOS/Android game featuring various characters from Nintendo. It is a town-building type of game similar to ''The Smurfs Village and The Simpsons: Tapped Out, and the game itself is, in fact, notorious for being one giant promotion for various fanmade Angry Birds games. Gameplay When you first boot up the game, you'll start with a small area with only Mario's house standing on it. To guide you to how the game actually works, the tutorial takes form of an "Objective Book" that you can check to see if there are any required objectives to continue the story. The story is that the player is the new mayor of the town that the player has (somehow) just newly built, which explains the lone house there. The player is tasked to develop and expand the town, filling it with various Nintendo characters. You can develop your town by building houses, facilities, and decorations. Building a house is required if you want to add more characters to live in your town, except for certain characters who actually live together in one house (meaning that you only need to build once for these characters). Facilities are where your resources come from, which consist of coins (main currency), gems (has special uses), and EXP points (to raise your town's level). To do that, however, you have to make characters (regardless of age, somehow) work in that facility and either wait until they generate those resources for you or simply give them rupees (secondary currency, rare) to instantly finish the job. In the beginning, as you first start in a low level, many buildings, facilities, and decorations are locked and can only become available if you've reached a high enough level. Speaking of levels, a character also has their own level (up to Lv. 5, though). This can be raised by EXP points, which, unlike your town's EXP, can only be gained by playing minigames associated with the character (for example, Mario's minigames can either involve kicking shells, collecting mushrooms, or going through Pull Stars). However, before your character can actually be promoted to the next level, he/she has to play another minigame which involves him/her running through a randomly-generated side-scrolling level filled with obstacles and enemies that he/she has to dodge. You can also earn coins in this minigame. There's also another minigame that any character can play, but it has no effect on the character's level. This minigame involves him/her in a race kart, racing against Fighting Alloys from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For a racing game, however, the finish line is very far away from where you're started, requiring about 500,000 points to finally cross it. Even then, acquiring this amount of score in one playthrough is near impossible unless you have a never-ending supply of rupees to keep yourself going and choosing the high-tier kart that requires 2 rupees per use (this kart will quadruple your score). Once you finished a session (either by crossing the finish line or losing by falling down pits/crashing into obstacles), the score you've earned will be accumulated to your total score, which if it reaches a certain amount, will reward you with either coins, gems, or new characters that can only be unlocked in this minigame. Another minigame with this reward mechanic is also available, though it's a dancing game similar to Dance Dance Revolution, with the only difference is that the scoring on a certain song depends on the character. Store The in-game store consists of characters' buildings, facilities, and decorations. The content keeps being added each time the game has a new update regarding shop items. Occasionally, a "sale" event will have certain items require less coins/rupees/hearts to be purchased. There's also a section for buying more in-game currency like coins and rupees, which requires using real-world money. Characters Facilities Facilities have their own names, as if they're a fancy-named company. Decorations In-game currency The game has multiple kinds of currency, each with their own uses. *'''Coins: Often used to pay for shop items, minigames' fee, and land expansion. Common. *'Rupees:' Apart from sharing the same basic functions as coins, rupees can also be used to speed up processes (building, jobs, waiting until the next basic minigame, etc.), skip certain objectives, play the high-tier Target Smash minigame, and allows you to continue playing the racing minigame after you crashed or fell into pits. Rare. *'Hearts: '''Only obtainable if you share your high score in certain minigames or having a friend sending some to you as a gift. Some shop items require hearts, and the mid-tier Target Smash minigame can only be paid in hearts. Can be uncommon or rare depending on the player. *'Gems (Water, Fire, Poison, Fairy, Fighting, Psychic): 'Can be obtained either from facilities or from certain minigames. These are needed to reactivate the abandoned power plants scattered all over the game world. These can also be used to get rid of Shadow Bugs that occupies some parts of your town. Each gem has its own rarity, the most common being the Water Gems, and the rarest ones being the Psychic Gems. You can also obtain additional coins and rupees by installing any of the promoted ''Angry Birds fangames. The games should stay in your device, however, as uninstalling them will substract your coins and rupees by double the amount gifted to you from installing. Here are the games: *Angry Birds Brothers *Angry Silly Birds *Super Angry Birds *Legend of Angry Birds *Angry Birds: Hyperspace *Angry Birds: Adventures of Hal *Angry Birds: Stella's Tale *Angry Birds Stars *Pocket Angry Birds *Angry Birds Zero *Angry Birds: The RPG *Angry Icy Birds *Angry Fiery Birds *Angry Birds: Watch Out! *Angry Birds Crossover *Angry Birds Kids *Angry Birds: Pickup *Angry Birdsware Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Articles under construction